Empyrdom × Federations/Sapience Uprising/1st Flag - Median Ages
Storyline It was January in the year 3239 for Archonos. After the downfall of Central Regeleim, Archonos has settled again in peace. However, everything changed when a certain figure has been reawakened from its slumber... 18:44, January 7th, 3239 CDE - Lost Reconstruction Facility, Anticytheris Receptacle, Archonos High Orbit Inside the Receptacle's nexus tower, there was a certain Materia reconstruction facility underground. It was no ordinary reconstruction facility like the staple Materia downloaders, for it was specifically made for few units many years ago. It had undergone disrepair over the years but had been renovated after the Regeleim Conflict. Inside it was a pod with three probes and complex machinery being handled by a handful of Receptacle engineers. Alice Argentum, the head of the Imperial Research and Development, was overseeing the operation. They were reconstructing a construct built as a female. Despite a robotic entity having platinum-hued hexasteel armor plates and fair 'skin', it has long, wavy lavender hair flowing down to her hips. Its body was depreciated but her face retained its original glory. Strangely enough, the hair looked genuine! 10:44, January 12th, 2017 MC - Planet Xervedia Meanwhile, on the Jkirkian planet of Xervedia, the Faction Leader: Adex Zarvok Burns, was personally overseeing the final testing procedures for the new units, and weapons, that were planned earlier on. Currently, they were conducting the final tests for the Quartz-67 corvette in a vacuum environment, where the corvette was being testing against drones. As expected, the corvette was only a first response, and was only used against smaller aircraft or spacecraft, and as such, the drones were indeed the sizes of standard aircraft. So far, the tests were proving to be successful, as the corvette was taking on 10 aircraft on its own. The testing of the corvette was finally finished, as it was given the green light for immediate production and deployment. Next up, was the Regiment G26 frigate, which will also be testing in the same environment, except used against drones the size of small aerostats. The Regiment G26 frigate began firing at the drone aerostats with its proton torpedo launchers along with its plasma cannons. Adex oversaw the tests, as he took an interest in the frigate. "Hmm..." He began to order the deployment of a drive that is roughly the same size as the frigate, while the frigate was somewhat demolishing the other drones. After the small aerostats were destroyed, the drone the size of a regiment was deployed. Immediately, they both began firing at each other, as Adex turned to watch another field test, a new mech that was called the RYD-43 light mech, which was armed with only plasma miniguns. Despite this though, it seemed to prove effective against the infantry drones it was being tested against. Adex watched as the light mech successfully conducted its field test, in which then he gave the green light for authorization for deployment and production of the mech. A Mobian Baxter wolf trooper then approached Adex. "Sir," the wolf approached him. Adex turned to face the wolf. "Yes?" "The new WMD is ready to be tested at your command," the wolf notified. "Ah, splendid. I shall see to it at once," he replied, making his way to where the WMD would be tested. Within a few minutes, Adex was at the testing facility that was testing the new WMD, called the Devastation-VF6G ballistic missile. The missile was on a launch bay, as no unit had been designed to carry such a missile yet. "..." Adex was silent. He watched as the missile was ready to make launch. "Hmm..." The missile was then successfully launched and was already in Xervedian orbit within minutes. It then repositioned itself towards the test site and began rushing straight towards it from low orbit. It then suddenly launched 26 smaller missiles from itself, each one able to take out a big cluster of moderately armored vehicles. Soon after they were separated from the big missile, the big missile then detonated itself. Soon enough, the missiles began separating from each other to widen the area of effect, as they neared the test site, which thankfully was a 80 mile radius, which was the maximum area of effect of all Jkirkian WMDs. Soon, all the missiles hit the ground almost at the same time. In total, the WMD covered an area of roughly 5 miles. Although its AOE is small, the weapon proved to be very useful. Immediately, Adex gave the green light on the weapon, making it planned to use by two units, that have only just barely entered the planning phase. Part 1B: Imperial Innovation 8:31, January 12th, 3239 CDE - Simulacre Experimentation Ring, Anticytheris Receptacle, Archonos High Orbit Severina was leading the drills for aerospace traffic around the Receptacle. Cordelia was overseeing the final tests for the newly-upgraded zenithal dirigible, as well as a new aerial unit called a cataclysmic wing. Jonathan was working on the specialized array machinas with few Materia downloaders. Some of these constructs were constructing new units such as the celestial arc and the siege warmouse. The empyrean dirigible tested its new weapon, the Hexadon tachyomagnetic accelerator cannon (TMAC), on a starship construct affected by a gravity field. However, it does not seem to change anything, as the drone was pierced by a Nil-Graviton-assisted large round which was moving at speeds of 10,000c. It was instantaneous for at most modern tracking technology. Firing a round at that speed is no setback because the round does not need to emerge intact after collision. No less, it is merely a round. It released two hundred nexus cluster units from its small hangars afterwards. These flew around the dirigible as infantry constructs were situated just below. At that moment, they were incinerated by the particle beams from the cluster units. The new artillery units of the Empyrdom were ready for projectile tests. The celestial arc is a heavy artillery unit firing ballistic projectiles It can launch large hexasteel rods tipped with an antimatter module through tachyomagnetic acceleration. The siege warmouse is a mortar launching unit. It has three distinct launchers: the first for inverplasma magic, the second for antimatter, and the third for plasma magic. They were undergoing tests for trajectory tests and such. 15:17, January 12th, 3239 CDE - North Droseric Ocean, Planet Archonos Back on Archonos, the maritime corps of the Empyrdom was undergoing a massive development even though most battles initiated that involve the Empyrdom were not in the seas as star vehicles and starships are available. Regardless, the fact that the underwater environment has great value, Benthos has been a big asset in naval battle. This resulted into an innovation of the naval units based on Archonic waters. Gishilian scales and mystical galleons were seen on standby on the North Droseric Ocean. Abyssal chassis were submerged as they were innovated to withstand as much pressure and temperature from the hadal zoneThe Empyrdom has developed a new unit to mold an underwater world: the benthic downloader. It is lighter and softer than the standard Materia downloader when taking collateral damage from enemy projectiles. A squad of these were seen constructing an underwater hangar for underwater units. New recruits in the Empyrdom albeit having great experience in combat were on standby at the shoreline of southeast Neptia. These recruits were Bathysians of the Gius tribe. As Imperial foot soldiers, they are now generally called Thalassan conscripts. May 8th, 3239 CDE - Lost Reconstruction Facility, Anticytheris Receptacle A feminine construct was there lying on the pod. The reconstruction was finished. Alice activated the construct and began to input command prompts through its sentience systems. The construct was indeed rebooted, with its 'eyes' glowing blue after opening. It could see its surroundings after re-calibrating its ocular modules. "W-Wha...?" she muttered. Turning a construct into a figure almost moving like a real human was possible with a highly elastic material with the same consistency as human skin used for her face. "Milord, she has been rebooted successfully," Alice notified. "Impressive! Many thanks," the voice replied. "Please prompt her to report to the top floor. Her Creator demands her presence." "Yes, it shall be done." Alice slightly tilted the comm's input probe downwards. She then walked towards the construct. "Beginning the cognitive tests now. Command prompt: state your identity." The construct tilted its head to look at Alice upon receiving orders. "O-Oh! Greetings, madam... AA-I Asterisca, at your service!" "Interesting... the satisfactory results are evident after such painstaking research." Alice sighed. "Report to the Emperor, will you?" "Ah! U-um..." Asterisca blurted. "Y-Yes, madam, right away..." Later, Aelianos Zephyrius, the leader of the Empyrdom, was sitting on the front. He was overseeing many operations from astral panels. His attention was taken as he saw Asterisca walking towards him as Alice followed suit. Both of them bowed before him. Asterisca was feeling very reticent of her strange feeling as she drew near. "C-Creator, I have come before your feet..." "Asterisca..." Aelianos said. He looked away, slightly in tears. "C-Creator? I-Is something wrong?" Asterisca asked, shyly. "My apologies..." Aelianos turned back to Asterisca. "Your presence reminds me of my most joyful memories back then." "Ah! Creator..." Asterisca said. She was almost experiencing the same way as Aelianos is. "Y-yet... are you glad that I have been rebooted...?" "As much as I hold my friends dear." May 9th, 3239 CDE: Receptacle Nexus Tower, Anticytheris Receptacle Aelianos and Alice were on the top floor of the nexus tower. They were managing communications. "Hmm. I have not heard a lot from the Federations since. Alice, please assist me as I establish an intergalactic transmission." "Oh! Yes, milord." Within the next day, Adex was with his son, Joshua Burns, as they both were now on the planet Makalov, in an empty field. Both were sparring with each other. The Receptacle attempted to contact the Federations through the Fort Jkirk's or the Xervedia's central military comm array. The Xervedia's comm array picked up the signal. An operator answered. "Hello." "Greetings," Aelianos said. "Archon Emperor of the Empyrdom, Joshua Zephyrius. May I converse with one of your officers available? I need to discuss matters." "Ah, yes.. lemme see........ Huh. None of the high ranking officers are available right now.." The operator said. "Huh. I see." Aelianos leaned on his seat. "Please notify them that the Archon Emperor request their presence in far-range communication as soon as any one of them arrive." "Well actually, the Faction Leader is on Makalov right now. I bet if you were to see him there I'm sure you can talk to him though... Just, uhh... Avoid the crossfire." He said. "In person? Hmm, I don't see why not. This is the first priority I have." Aelianos then realized something. "But, crossfire...?" Aelianos asked. "What is the current situation?" "Oh, nothing too serious. Just a father-son spar match is all." "I see. We shall go regardless." Aelianos turned to Asterisca. "Asterisca, would you like to accompany me to Makalov?" Asterisca had been seated beside him. "G-Gladly, Creator!" In an unknown region on Planet Makalov... Both Adex and Joshua were attempting to suppress each other, as Adex was using 5 Adex-01 Attack Drones, while Joshua was currently in Dark Form, due to a broken Jetpack and damaged Plasma Rifle. He had a Dark Energy Shield to help block the Bullets and Missiles, as he fired De orbs at Adex, who was shielded by 30 Adex-02 Support Drones. Aelianos and Asterisca were watching from a distance. "Aelie- erm, Creator...?" Asterisca beckoned. Aelianos blushed slightly because of the nostalgia from the mention of his nickname. "Y-Yes?" "W-What are those... humanoids? T-They stand erect as hominids do, but they certainly look different as evident with their... spines and stature..." "Oh, they are Mobians. Sentrium Mobians, specifically." Aelianos observed them intently. "I am to speak with the faction leader of the Federations, the one who fights with constructs. He is Adex Zarvok Burns. The other is his son, Joshua Sentrium Burns." "Ah! U-um, it surely is a coincidence to have someone, a Mobian no less, to share the same first name as you do.." Both Joshua and Adex had no idea they were there, as they both were still concentrating on each other. To press on the assault, Adex had 5 more Attack Drones summoned to lay down more fire, as Joshua began charging up a DE blast, while trying to keep ahold of his DE shield. "You two!" Aelianos called. ".....Wait, what?" Adex thought to himself as he heard Aelianos, as Joshua fired a blast of DE at the Drone Platform that was sending in the drones, apparently not hearing him. "I have to discuss matters with you, if that is all right!" Adex looked over to where Aelianos was speaking. "Oh yeah, sure. Not right this second thou-" That DE blast hit the Drone Platform's already damaged shields. The blast was powerful enough to disperse the shields. "Sentrium!" ".........?" As he was just about to charge another DE blast, he heard Aelianos shout at him, while also noticing the Drones stopped firing. "May I interrupt your spar that is escalating into a duel?" "Ah yes.. it kind of looks like that, doesn't it." Adex said, as Joshua looked at Aelianos, who was still in his Rage Form. "..." Aelianos observed his surroundings and noticed Joshua's broken jetpack and his damaged plasma rifle. "... I can manage the damage on the assets, if no one minds." "Ah no, it's fine. This usually happens whenever we spar... Don't even know why we call it that when it gets this bad though, ha ha.." Adex said, as Joshua finally calmed down enough to revert to his base form. "I see. Suit yourselves, then. We shall go to my home planet." A peregrine chassis was there behind Aelianos and Asterisca. "Alright then. Should we get our transport, or n- Oh, well that answered my question." Adex said, as Joshua went over to pick up the broken Jetpack and Damaged Rifle. "Why was it a good idea to make a low durability Jetpack?" Joshua said to himself. Few minutes later, the chassis flew out of the atmosphere of Makalov towards the home planet of the Antiquians—Antiquus. Upon arrival within the planet's exosphere, two of the moons of Antiquus, Khelugmes and Incinerati, were within sight of the chassis. It passed through the planetary barrier projected by the four moons and descended to ground level. The chassis then unloaded the four within a city. It was bustling with commoners and nobility alike, going on with their daily lives. The royal castle was just ahead the pathway. They were currently in the lobby of the castle's ground floor. They would be greeted by the castle maids who are wearing light green uniforms in the form of dresses. Adex and Joshua greeted the maids that approached them. "Oh, g-greetings!" some spoke as they bowed. They were slightly taken aback by the presence of apparent non-Antiquians. "How do you do?" Adex said. "We are well. Thank you for your concern!" one of the maids responded. "I bid you a warm welcome in Castle Zephyeur! You are in the home of His Majesty Aelianos Zephyrius himself." "Thank you for the welcome." Adex said, as Joshua was still looking around his surroundings. "Follow me," Aelianos said as he walked along a hallway through the throne room. Adex nodded, as he gestured for Joshua to follow, as he followed Aelianos. They went through the throne room in the process but it was not the room they were supposed to discuss matters. They then walked into another hallway to the right. Through the door ahead was the kings' lounge, where all the Ancient Kings are meant to converse. They both looked around as they traveled. They arrived in the lounge, which had a sofa set on the middle with a fairly large coffee table. "Please, have a seat," requested Aelianos. They both took a seat. "Hm.. quite comfortable." Adex complimented. "Thank you," Aelianos replied as he took a seat. "This is the kings' lounge. Political leaders are meant to discuss matters here." "I see." He said. "So.. I assume we have something to discuss?" He added. "Yes," Aelianos affirmed. "I would like to introduce to you first my servant here." A feminine android was seated there beside him. Adex leaned to look. "Ah, hello there." He said. "A-Ah! Greetings," the android spoke. "M-My designation is AA-I Asterisca. I-It is a pleasure..." "Likewise..." He said. "..Wait, designation?" He thought. "M-My Creator assigned me with such a name.." Asterisca replied. "U-Um, I am strangely feeling warmth in my... heart." "..I see." Adex replied. "She is a sentient construct, known as a Sophologian." "A construct? Like an android?" He replied. "Hmm, considerable," Aelianos agreed. "Her basis of construction is on the mindscans of the second queen of Altiventus, Astreia." "I see." Adex said. "Now, shall we begin our dissertation of the matter at hand?" Adex nodded in response. "First, we need to share the news of our innovations. One of the Empyrdom's notable achievements this year is the mass-production of Asterisca's kind- the Cupthectians." "Sophologians?" "In layman's terms, androids. We have established territories for them on Sterka, the fifth planet of this solar system." "I see." Adex said. "It's good to know that we both have Robotics in our technologies." He added. "Do you have androids?" "Androids specifically... No." He said. "I see," Aelianos replied. "Next, we have innovated our naval sectors, following the production of new units." "Naval units you say? Hm.. we've been working on them as well.. just not as common." He said. "Yes, because naval battles are uncommon." He nodded in agreement. "We have done such in order for the Empyrdom to discover what lies in the abyss. Benthic downloaders are built so that they can traverse the deep, high-pressure environments." "Like submersibles." "Yes, but for construction purposes." "I see." He said. "...Ever thought of Armed Submersibles?" "Aside from submarines?" "Yes." "Abyssal chassis." "Ah, I see you've already thought of one." "Mm-hm." "We're in the process of developing the Zetriavo Light Submersible. However it's far from the testing phase, so it might be a while before it sees the light of day." "Interesting..." "It's also troubling to know that we only possess two types of vessels.." "What are these types?" "The Euclid-01 Destroyer, and Havoc-46 Attack Submarine." "Ohh... We are yet to manufacture droseric platforms, however." "I see.." "Anyways..." Aelianos said. "Were you involved in any conflict during your innovation period?" "We're still interlocked in the Jkirk-Keter war, however not much activity has been going on, so that's a plus... then we have the Inquisitor-Jkirk War..." "So, how about the Inquisitors, then? I know the Keter Var must still be standing..." "The Inquistors were instantaneously demolished." Adex said. Aelianos grinned. "As expected from the Federations." "What's funny is that their first assault, they sent literally a Massive Invasion force to our city of Zerkville, annnd they failed. After that, we just went on the offensive, and then after a few battles, they surrendered due to massive morale loss." He said. "A threat of least concern, eh? Impressive." "Mm-hm. What's even more embarrassing is that they supposedly had a mass arsenal of WMDS. And yet these WMDs were horribly made, and were easily counterable.." "I wouldn't say those weapons are qualified as such, as you said they were easily deterred." "Yeah. They were brought down pretty quick." "Hmm, but I doubt Keter Var will go down any sooner... I assume they have as much territories as you do?" "We don't know yet. Currently I have Recon Fleets searching for various planets under Keterian control." "I see." Aelianos leaned on his seat. "I have thought of plans... Do you wish to discuss them?" An astral panel emerged from the coffee table. "So far, we have these territories. We need to decrease the influence of hostiles." Adex looked at the panel. "Mm-hm.." "We will have to worry about the Myriad and Keter Var. Who knows of their capabilities in the present? We need to devise a new strategy." "Agreed." "Where do you think the Keter Var has most of its influence, as based on our current intel?" "The only place we know of them to be at before Makalov, are two planets named Feradov and Basterven. Other than that, nothing." "I see," Aelianos affirmed. "Which is nearer from us?" "They both appear to be at a similar distance... but in reality, Basterven is the closest." "We shall decrease their influence by invading Basterven, then." Aelianos grinned. "As such, for planetary-scale invasions, my cacactoturges are ready to conquer." "My Fleets and Battle Groups are ready to conquer as well." Adex nodded. "Alright then." He said, putting down a device of some sorts on the coffee table. "Hmm?" "This is the Regiment G26 Frigate." Aelianos observed the visual of the starship. "A Shielpheid-class starship at that..." he thought. "This Frigate is armed with Proton Torpedo Launchers, along with various Plasma Cannons." He said. "Proton tech? Somehow we have overlooked such weaponry." "I see." "How have you discovered it? I am curious..." "You are gonna have to ask my scientists that question." "Oh, right," Aelianos held back. "Sometimes I tend to get carried away as I have pioneered most of the Empyrdom's technology. Of course, I always get to discuss details." "Mhm.." He said, as he pressed something on the holographic device. The projection of the Frigate was gone, and then it was replaced with a projection of a Quartz-67 Corvette. "Ah, similar to our astute corvid, then." "Seems like it, yeah." He said. "All right, now that is two of them," said Aelianos. "Any more? My interest never fades." "Mhm." He says, as he presses the same button. A holographic projection of a Militoid in different Armor, equips a different weapon, and a Shield replaces the Corvette projection. "A... shield knight of some sort? This is similar to our quadra rampart, function-wise." "Mhm. Their shields are similar to that of Law Enforcement Riot Shields, but the shields themselves allow them to survive minor explosions. The Shielders also function as a mobile Barricade, so our Infantry Forces may advance with cover." He said. "A meat shield strategy, similar to the Myriad's... Regarding that, we replaced the rampart with... literal cavalry." "So horses, basically.. Makes them highly mobile." "Yes. Most of them are Benthosian cavaliers. They wield two weapons and an astral reflectum." Aelianos began remembering something. "Speaking of horsemen... I wonder how Salem is faring with his training in Pyronia." "Beats me. Hope he's doing well with his training.. speaking of which, how does he fare with the Firearm I gave him?" "He is using it proficiently. Like a veteran plasmatic trooper." "That's good to hear." Adex then presses the same button on the holographic projector. A Missile Platform with a Missile on it is seen. Unlike the others that were merely schematics, this one was a recording. "A ballistic missile, I take it?" "This is that WMD I've told you about earlier." He said. "Ah, I see... What makes it unique?" "After a couple of stages, the Missile will launch several smaller missiles, covering a large area." He says, as the recording plays the test launch from earlier. Aelianos observed the footage. "A scatter barrage." "Mm-hm." "Now, to our invasion plan," Aelianos said. "First, we should send orbital surveillance to Basterven." He then revealed a projection of a satellite-like unit from the astral panel. Adex looked at the projection from the panel. "This is our Q-frame Emphaneia, a Vigileid-class star vehicle. It is our attack satellite." "I see." Adex said. "I assume we use these to coordinate our attacks." "Yes, while we view the surface and exploit weak points." Aelianos stood up. "Second, we prepare our invasion force." "Mm-hm.. I believe we need to have more strength than with the last force we assembled month prior." "Of course. We only brought forces against a single outpost at that." "Yes. This time we'd need one for an entire planet.." "Simple," Aelianos raised his right index finger. "A cacactoturge from the Empyrdom." "A couple of Battle Groups should be enough to conquer Bastervan, along with your Cacactoturge." "Very well. We must then check where they have territories. Before I give orders... Does the Keter Var have full control of Basterven?" Adex nodded. "This will be at most challenging... As we are about to invade a planet under full Keterian control." "Mm-hm. We might also need to adapt our strategies once we begin the invasion." "Of course," Aelianos agreed. "We never know their secrets." "Which is why we also must advise caution." "I couldn't agree more." Aelianos turned to the door. "Very well. Shall we begin the reconnaissance?" "Yes." Adex said, as he stood up. Upon seeing him, JSB also stood up. "Asterisca. Come." "A-Ah, yes, Creator..." Asterisca said. When they had their separate ways, Aelianos was back in the nexus tower. "Receiving coordinates from the Federations, milord," Alice said. "It's Planet Basterven." "Thank you," Aelianos replied. "We will begin sending Emphaneiae immediately. I will see to it that the first cacactoturge is ready for the operation." Adex was heading back to his transport, as well as Joshua. As he was making his way there, he established contact with the planet of Xervedia to send in a newly built Regiment G26 Frigate, to be filled with Castro-F45 Reconnaissance Drones to Basterven as part of the recon operation. As such, said Frigate would make it's way over to Basterven. "Relay visuals," Aelianos said. The Q-frame Emphaneiae established visual link of the planet's vast topography. The planet's terrain seemed to have consist of forests, some of which had hills, while several tropical islands could be seen present as well. The planet seemed to have a 47% land mass that was shared with it's 53% water consistency. The Regiment G26 enters the planet's orbit via rupture. Upon it's emergence, a total of sixteen recon drones were deployed from it's hangars, as they would cloak themselves upon deployment, as they begin to enter the planet's atmosphere. The Q-frame Emphaneiae magnified their astral sensors in an attempt to view detailed information on the geographical location of essential Keterian properties. There were about seven properties that were of noticeable interest. One of these properties was a Naval Port upon a tropical island that seemed to house a great number of naval vessels due to the property's large size. The port mainly consisted of vessels that resembled Destroyers, Cruisers, and there was even a couple of Carriers as well. Another was a manufacturing facility that on the surface looked like could be manufacturing certain weapons to be used on the front-lines, specifically firearms and ammunition. The place didn't look very protected, but it's place in the middle of a forest was rather interesting. The third noticeable property seemed to resemble an urban city, as this seemed to be the only civilian property upon the entire planet, which was odd in it's own right. The city looked like to have a moderate military presence as well, so if the city was to be a target at some point, it would be defended. The fourth property was an Airbase that was positioned close to the city. It would be a target of interest should a battle commence at the city, and eliminating the Airbase could lessen the difficulty in said battle. The other three properties were major military installations that each possessed high defenses, as well as numerous personnel and vehicles. One was positioned near the city, making it another target before or during the battle for the city. The second was positioned in-between the Naval Port, and a couple of moderate military properties. The third was located in the hilly regions of a forest.. luckily for an attacking force, the property was surrounded by hills, allowing for a high-ground advantage, but would also hinder, or otherwise make movement of certain vehicles difficult without the use of aerial transports. Aelianos was thinking of a strategy to mitigate the enemy's battle efficiency as quickly as possible. "As I have observed before, during the Reclamation of Kakastan, their might was in their aerospace units, much like the Empyrdom. First thing that would cripple their counterattacking ability is to take over their airbase." Alice also viewed the astral satellite render from the nexus tower. "Milord, taking over their airbase is first-priority. Hindering their counterattack with suppressive fire upon all major defensive lines is also an option." "Their elevated defensive line in the hilly region is an easy target of aerospace attacks. However, we will have a problem if they have weaponry that can pick out our aerospace units in low orbit... In that case, we must take them out first." As the drones entered the atmosphere of the planet, they split up as each one would begin to scout out any properties upon the planet, relaying live footage to the Frigate, who in turn relayed it to Xervedia. Seconds later, Alice was typing on an astral panel as an interstellar transmission was being sent to Xervedia's military comm array. The transmission successfully patched through the planet's primary comm array, contact being established. "To whom am I speaking to?" An operator said. "This is the Chief Marshaless of the Empyrdom, Alice Argentum. The Archon Emperor desires to relay strategic intel to the Jkirkian faction leader." "Ah, yes. I'm patching him through now." The operator said. After a few seconds, Adex had been patched through. "Greetings." "Sir Adex, we converse once again," Aelianos spoke. "Do you have intel on high-priority properties on the planet?" "Reconnaissance Drones are currently relaying live footage as we speak. I'm seeing quite a bit of interesting locations here." He said in response. "True," he replied. "I now have a plan in mind." "Alright, let me hear it." Adex said. "Our high-priority target is their airbase. As observed from their prowess during the Reclamation of Kakastan, their aerospace units are formidable, similar to the Empyrdom's superiority in such a field. We can cripple their aerospace force when we extirpate their airbase." "I agree. I should also point out that eliminating their main Naval Port should be recommended as well, as to not get bombarded by naval fire support whenever our forces are in that area." Adex said. "We will then leave them with mostly ground forces which seemed to be not their strong point," Aelianos said. "How about their three outposts and the city?" Alice inquired. "Should we suppress the outposts and secure the city as to keep the civilians alive?" "The city? Hmm... their military seems to have a moderate presence in the city, so securing it could prove difficult. Eliminating the outposts though should ease the difficulties when we commence the operation." "After eliminating the high-priority target, we flank the outposts one by one with our massive divisions," Aelianos elaborated. "We must not attack all divisions at once- our firepower will be reduced." "How about the city?" Alice asked. "Is it appropriate to lower their morale by inflicting a threat to their civilians although we will not kill them?" "I don't exactly find threatening civilians as an appropriate way to lower morale. It might make them more determined to defend the city as well." Adex said. "True," Alice agreed. "But if we suppress the other outposts while we attack one of them, surely the city will entirely be surrounded within a matter of weeks." "We have to exercise caution against reinforcements from outside the planet- they might send some against us," Aelianos advised. "Agreed." Adex said. "We must ensure that we keep a strong presence within the planet's orbit so it could at least make it difficult for off-world reinforcements to get by." "Yes," Aelianos affirmed. "When we take over one of their outposts, we could establish our own foothold to deter enemy orbital reinforcements." "That'll certainly help sway the overall battle for the planet in our favor." Adex said in agreement. "Very well. Any more to discuss before we move on to plan battle formation?" "Not at the moment, no." "Then we move on to discuss battle formation." "Alright." Adex said. "Sir Adex, what will be yours?" "We'll be deploying Invasion Group: Redemption as the primary force. Battle Group: Colossus will be put as reserves in case heavy casualties are received." Adex said. "Good. We have the Cacactoturge of the Abyssal Veil as the primary Imperial force. They will be composed of our new units in optimal formation, as well as backbone units for its foundation. The Second Judgment Armada will attack with low orbital strikes upon the other outposts as well as off-world reinforcements." "Alright. I'll have part of the Xervedia Battle Fleet assist the Armada in that regard, as well as a J.O.S.S." Adex said. "Hmm... A J.O.S.S. again. Sending in the Receptacle itself or an Aetherial mothership would be overkill..." "Will that be all in terms of deployment?" Adex asked. "Confirmed." "Okay then. Will that be all for today?" "It seems so." Alice then typed on the astral panel as the visuals taken from the to Q-frame Emphaneiae are now filed in the astral hub as a compilation of footage. Afterwards, the Emphaneiae began flying out of the circumgyratory zone before they used up their Aetermana reserves for their limited astral somatic system. The recon drones at that time had finished gathering enough footage and information regarding the Keterian properties, and headed back to the Regiment G26. Upon arrival, the frigate would head back to Xervedia via rupture. 13:52, May 11th, 3239 CDE - Simulacre Experimentation Ring, Anticytheris Receptacle There were multiple Archetypal Frame practice drills all around the Receptacle. It seemed that the cacactoturge will include Archetypes, including the Primordial ones. On Archonos was the general mobilization of the Abyssal Veil infantry, ground vehicles, and star vehicles. The starships including the Judgment Armada itself was stationed back at the Receptacle. The Tachyon was focusing on its deadly swift close-quarters combat without activating its Rift Aspect. The Baryon was battling with the Tachyon with its massive particle battleaxe named Atlexiton. The Graviton and Hadron were focusing on being supports to the other two Primordial Archetypal Frames. The Graviton was using its Hand of Antigrav to suspend constructs in an antigravity field. The Hadron destroyed said constructs with its diatryphic hadron cannon. Several Archetypal Frames were at combat drill on the experimental ring. "Judgment Armada crew, report," Aelianos spoke through an astral comm after practicing with the Baryon. "Yes, milord?" Megresiel replied. "We are ready to be delivered upon the battlefield at any time." "Any technical difficulties there?" "Calibration of Magardni autocannons, milord, but the astralsmiths remedied it rather efficiently." "Milord, the whole cacactoturge will be ready within 6 hours," Cordelia notified Aelianos through a separate astral channel. "Just in time before they all get deployed," Aelianos affirmed. "Press on, then. We have a whole planet to purify tomorrow." "Yes, milord!" the officers linked to his channel responded. 16:25, May 11th, 2017 MC - Planet Xervedia Multiple fleets of aerostats were within the planet's atmosphere, as Genesis Transports and Verstrafe Dropships were loading troops into their holds, to bring them to the fleets above. Adex was observing this, along with a couple of individuals who were standing alongside him. One of them was the Five-Star General Wade Lester, with the other individual being Commander Madison Sedvor of the Madison Battalion. "We should finish mobilization by tomorrow." Lester said to Adex. "Very good. Commander, has the Seratord and your battalion been prepped?" Adex asked Madison. "Of course, sir. They're ready to move out at a moment's notice." Madison said in response. "I see. It's appreciated that you volunteered your battalion to help support the Invasion Group." Adex said. "Sir, should you prep up the Gauntlet since your participating in the battle?" Lester asked him. "Hm.. no. The J.O.S.S and Invasion Groups are enough, Lester. I don't require my Flagship in this fight." He replied. "Very well, sir." Lester said. "Are the new experimental artillery units ready?" Adex asked. "Three of them have already been loaded in sir. The other two are still waiting transportation." Lester replied. "Alright. How goes the mobilization of our reserves?" "Battle Group: Colossus is still mobilizing, but should be finished by tomorrow and move out when ordered." "Good." Adex said, as the three continued to watch the process of the mobilization. Next Flag Preview Category:Chapters